


Cuddles and Reactions

by Shaderose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Couple trends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, TikTok, Tiktok trends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Tiktok couple trends, but with parkner.The trends in this fic are:-boyfriend isnt paying attention so they squirm their way into his arms until they're holding themAnd-dancing in front of the camera but flipping it to get the boyfriends reaction
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 384
Collections: parkner fics babey!





	Cuddles and Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hi  
> I have major writing block rn, so I wrote this randomly for no reason other than to write. But I think it's a neat idea, so I think I'll make it into a series.  
> Idk when the next one will be up though, so 🤷
> 
> Either way, enjoy this randomness! :))
> 
> Also I wrote this very quickly, sorry it's bad lmao

@parknerd01  
_he's so sweet_ _I_ _love him 🥺🥺 #boyfriend #gay #mlm #trend #foryou #fyp_

The video starts with the camera shaking a little, a younger, brunette man seemingly setting the phone down on a table, leaning up against something. In the background, there is another boy sitting in a chair, a blond, wearing a headset and seemingly chatting with friends as he clicks away on his controller, completely focused on a tv screen in front of him.

The brunette looks frazzled, slightly annoyed, but his lips twitch like he's trying not to smile, and his eyes shine with mirth as he finally gets the phone settled into place, and takes a step back. He stares for a few seconds then nods once, satisfied, before putting his plan into motion, the smile creeping onto his face slowly, but surely.

He turns around, and walks towards the other boy, who attention is raptured by the game, unaware of the other man's approach. At least, until the brunette stands in front of the tv, blocking his view. The phone picks up a faint "Peter?", the blond leaning back before the brunette slowly, leisurely slips his way into the other boys lap. He starts by putting one leg on one side of the boys hip, and then the other, successful straddling the boy. He then wraps his arms around the blonds chest, and pulls himself tight, his head burying into the blonds neck.  
  
The blond doesnt even struggle against it, just leaning back in his chair and putting one arm around the brunettes back, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to top of his head, eyes still glued to the screen, but now flickering between the game and the boy in his lap. The blonds puts his head on top of the brunettes, and then theres a faint murmur of "You okay?"

The brunette responds with a hushed "yeah, just missed you." before snuggling in closer with a sigh, his body noticeably relaxing in his boyfriends grip.

The blond doesnt answer after that, just pulls him closer and presses another kiss to his head, before going back to playing the game.

The camera cuts off, the last image on the screen being the two boys tangled together, the brunette tucked into the blonds chest, and the blond holding him close, the image of warm, domestic bliss.

\--

@parknerd01  
_Decided to jump on this trend! His_ _reaction_ _has me 😳😳 #boyfriend #boysinlove #gay #mlm #renegade #myboyfriendsreaction #fyp #foryoupage_

The camera clicks on, already stood up this time, focused on the blond who is eating cereal, hair askew as if he just woke up, seemingly unaware of the filming in process.

He just finishes chewing and swallowing his bite when he glances up, his bright blue eyes alighting with warmth at what he sees. A bright smile grows on his face as he leans back in his chair, just watching as the other boy seemingly dances off screen. His face softens after a while, turning from excitement and shock into a sweeter expression, his smile light but real, showing his teeth, the corners of his eyes crinkling, full of warm and unbridled _love_. He just watches silently, faintly nodding along to the beat in the background, his face softening more and more until the song finally ends, and he whistles, long and low.

"Damn baby, that was amazing." He murmurs, grinning wide and leaning forward in his seat again, seemingly trying to get closer to the other boy. "Was that all for me?"

Another voice chips in now, shaking with amusement but also light, full of warmth. "Always for you." The blonds face lights up, before he leans forward, his face going off screen before the sound of a kiss rings out, once, twice.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Is heard, before the video cuts off, the blonds dopey, happy smile the last sight on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've watched too much tiktok?? Lolol
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for trends that parkner could do together, dont be afraid to let me know! I'm gonna put together a list, so any suggestions would be appreciated :))
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01  
> And come join the parkner discord chat!! https://discord.gg/tjvWUD3


End file.
